Si tu savais
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Petite pensée d'un garçon n'osant pas se déclarer. Et voilà de la guimauve dans un monde de brute


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et il s'agit d'une song fic d'après la chanson de Shy'm «Si tu savais».

**Titre :** Si tu savais

**Résumer :** Petite pensée d'un garçon n'osant pas se déclarer.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brute.

* * *

><p>J'ai presque fini mon prochain chapitre de Red donc je le poste très rapidement (une semaine grand maximum ^^).<p>

Allen regarda la jeune fille. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant... Pourtant lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que l'amitié qu'il laissait paraître. Mais comment le dire à une Chinoise ayant un frère atteint d'un sister-complex tout en restant en un seul morceau ?

_Oh ton regard sur moi qui se pose et m'entraîne  
>Sur ton doux visage je devine les mots, les poèmes<br>Et pas besoin de parler, tout est écrit dans nos yeux  
>Et ça me fait rêver ne serait-ce que de dire nous deux<em>

Lenalee venait de le remarquer et d'un sourire l'inviter à la rejoindre. Rien qu'en la regardant, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle ne remue les lèvres. Et lorsqu'il osait plonger son regard dans celui de la brune... il voyait tellement de chose. Il voyait une vie sans akumas, sans Noé. Une vie rien que tous les deux. Un rêve magnifique et précieux.

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
>Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?<br>Faudrait surtout rien gâcher  
><em>

Si il était moins timide il tenterait de se déclarer. Mais il n'était pas Lavi. Il n'osait pas faire ce genre de chose avec une femme. Pourtant, il voudrait bien savoir comment la Chinoise le voyait. Mais il ne pouvait pas détruire leur amitié avec des sentiments non partagés.

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
>Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien<br>Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
>De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien<br>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh  
><em>

A chacune de leurs discutions, le blandinet avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et venir hurler ce qu'il ressentait à Lenalee. Mais il ne volait pas qu'il ne puisse plus parler à la jeune fille car sa déclaration pourrait les obliger à ne plus marcher ensemble. Et Komui n'enverrait jamais sa sœur en mission avec une personne qui a des sentiments pour elle. La seule chance d'Allen était de se taire.

_Oh cette image de toi qui me suit où je vais  
>Comme une gravure marquée pour ne pas oublier<br>Le parfum des mémoires  
>Quand tu es loin de mes yeux<br>L'envie de te revoir  
>De retrouver la vie à deux<br>_

Lorsqu'il était en mission, il n'était pas seul car le sourire de son aimée le suivait. Il connaissait le parfum de la brune par cœur et n'avait même plus besoin d'être à côté d'elle pour le sentir. Si il terminait ses missions toujours aussi vite, c'était parce qu'il voulait retourner à ses côtés et y rester même si ce n'est que pour une heure ou deux jours, c'est là qu'il se sens bien.

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
>Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?<br>Faudrait surtout rien gâcher_

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela car il ne savait pas ce que pense adolescente de lui. Et personne ne peut dire les répercutions qu'aura sa déclaration. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre.

Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
>Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien<br>Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
>De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien<br>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh

Que dirait-elle si elle savait que rien que penser à elle lui faisait un bien fou ? Impossible à dire. Comment lui dire que quand elle est heureuse, il est heureux et que quand elle est triste, il est triste ? Il avait beaucoup de chance de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un comme elle.

_Me vois-tu comme je te vois ?  
>Me sens-tu comme je te sens ?<em>

_Faudrait surtout rien gâcher  
><em>

Si seulement il pouvait avoir la certitude qu'elle le voyait comme il la voyait alors, il serait sûr de ne rien mettre en danger.

_Baby si tu savais comme tu me fais du bien  
>Quand on a quelques minutes volées au quotidien<br>Je sais la chance qui nous est donnée de voir si loin  
>De partager la route, ton bonheur est le mien<br>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

Si seulement elle pouvait lire dans son cœur ce qu'il ressent pour elle...

* * *

><p>Une review, c'est bon pour le moral ^^<p> 


End file.
